narutoshippudencomfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia
Trivia The name "Senju" is written using Kanji , which refer to happiness and Yuate means daylight or sunrise in Japan. Dawn had one of the longest battle times in the anime (8 full episodes) giving roughly four hours screentime. This is when she and Lady Chiyo were fighting Sasori. In the 7th Naruto Shippuden opening, Dawn was shown fighting her old classmate Konan with Yuno, through in the manga they don't fight her. Dawn's hobbies are reading books and training new martial arts skills with Fiona. Dawn's favorite foods are fruits and vegetables while her least favorite food is anything sugary and spicy. Dawn is a vegetarian. Dawn has completed 924,909,125 official missions in total:34,615 D-rank, 5,793 C-rank, 453,900,234-B-rank, 5,923 A-rank, and 4,783 S-rank. Dawn has a pet named Inarl named after a famous Japanese god. Dawn is the jinchuriki of the 11 tails phoenix named Taku. Dawn's favourite words are teamwork and friendship. She was born with the Six paths charka inside her body both shadow and light. Dawn has to wear gloves because to protect her from enemies. Dawn has the personality of both her parents and the black hair was from her grandfather and great-grandfather. Dawn's weight is 45.4 kg 10.09 lbs while her blood type is O. Dawn's hair resembles Kaguya Otsutsuki but longer and curly. Dawn is the great-god daughter of Hiruzen and god daughter of Jiraya. Dawn is also the grandniece of Tobirama Senju. She is the great-granddaugther of Butsuma Senju. She is the descendent of the Uchiha, Hyuga, Uzumaki, and even the Otsutsuki clan. Dawn is known as the beautiful goddess.She is also known by the goddess of light,power, charka, and the Ying-Yang. Hiruzen stated that Dawn's life force is supremely powerful that the ANBU would protect from enemies, Dawn is skilled at material arts and hand-to-hand combat. Dawn's English voice actress is Tara Strong and her Japanese voice actress is Yuko Nomi. Dawn's phoenix Taku is a another word for "calm" or "peaceful one". Dawn also means "rose petals from heaven" in Japan. Sometimes it means" spring" in Japan. Dawn favorite flower are roses. Dawn was born on May 16 which means she is spring baby. Dawn favorite phrases are " Take no thought of who is right or wrong or who is better than. Be not for or against" and "Roses are sent from heaven to protect you." Which means roses are just spirts from heaven here to protect the homeless. Dawn graduated from the Academy at age 4, became a chunin at age 5 and became a jonin at age 10. Dawn's words "to love is to hate, to hate is to love" means that trusting your comrades and using the word teamwork. Which means that she is a peaceful woman. In the anime, manga, game, and novel, there is a dark secret about Dawn that only Hiruzen is aware of. The secret is that she can control every nature type in the universes/multiverses/omiverses/megaverses which is a poteinal threat to many other existing megaverses. She can also control the tailed beast inside her and is releaved that she is the descecent of Kaguya . It also been releaved that she has to keep her emotions to herself because she is half of Kaguya Otsutsuki and must keep the tailed beast from escaping. If she doesn't fully control her emotions, she can destroy the megaverses. Dawn is also connected to the Ten Tails and has a mirror of manifestation of her emotions. Dawn is the portal to Kaguya Otsutsuki and is the gem and key to unlocking the portal for Kaguya. She also can get possessed by her darker self and will kill friend or foe. Dawn is known as a sex symbol in the ninja world. She is also known for her beautiful looks, fair-skin, long jet-black hair, teal eyes, and signature outfit. She inherited her beauty from Kushina and Mito. Dawn is 29 years old but is actually over 50,000 years old due to her having her evil descendants inside her (Black Zetsu, Kaguya, Madara,Indra and many more) and the fact she immortal. She is shown to be insanely powerful even creating a powerful vortex and when getting very angry, mostly at anyone who gets in her way, by punching her desk or the ground very hard, that the entire solar systems and galaxies is shaking. Dawn also states that she has limitless amount of charka, can summon millions of meteors (Fire/Scorch) and doesn't need any charka control to do her jutsu/spells.